Everlasting
by Clever Fox
Summary: Lily and Sirius have always been best friends, but even as they become involved in their own love lives, will the friendship last? Experimental romance, jealousy, and many appearances by the lovable Marauders!
1. an unseparable pair

**Everlasting**   


chapter 1: an unseparable pair   


"Absolute rubbish!" Lily Evans was quite upset indeed. She and Sirius were climbing down the ladder of the Astronomy Tower. The two had just finished their very first Divination class with the quirky Professor Stellatus.   


"I thought it was rather funny actually." Sirius gave her a lopsided grin. "You're just upset because Stellatus said you 'unfortunately do not possess the makings of a true Seer.'" Sirius imitated the Professor's voice, and Lily couldn't help giggling.   


"Well, I guess I can't be good at _everything_."   


"For the love of Merlin, did I just hear you right, Lily Evans??" Sirius pretended to be paralyzed with shock. Lily just rolled her eyes.   


"The day you get less than perfect marks in any class, Peter will become the Minister of Magic!" Sirius joked and Lily punched him lightly in the arm.   


Sirius Black and Lily Evans had been the best of friends ever since they had met each 

other on the Hogwarts Express their first year. Sirius had come bursting into Lily's compartment, and played a rather rude prank on her. Lily was of course, enraged, and after using the Densaugeo curse on him, the grotesquely rabbit-toothed Sirius finally got down on his knees. After some more scolding(done by Lily), and more apologizing(done by the very terrified Sirius) the two became instant friends, and were inseparable ever since.   


Lily would still smile every time she thought of their first meeting. Sirius would just turn red in the face, and hurriedly change the subject. Two years had passed since then, but they were still the best of friends. Some people had even suggested they try going out, but Lily and Sirius found the idea most absurd.   


"Sirius, could I talk to you about something?"   


"Sure. But why don't we go down to the Great Hall for some lunch first. I'm so hungry I could eat a Hippogriff!" Sirius grinned, rubbing his stomach.   


"Well, it's kind of secret."   


"Secret? Well, now that's a different story. I'm always up for secrets!" Sirius grinned slyly, and Lily frowned.   


"You _are _going to keep your lips sealed, right?"   


"Why of course, mademoiselle. I happen to want to live till my seventh year." Sirius said jokingly, and Lily pretended to be offended.   


"Well, yesterday, James Potter asked me out. You know, on a date." Lily's face turned scarlet.   


The grin on Sirius' face grew wider, and he chuckled. "Our little girl's all grown up." he pretended to sniff, and Lily punched him playfully.   


"No really, Sirius. I know that you're good friends with James, so I wanted your advice on it first."   


"Go ahead and accept. James is a great lad. And a genius at Quidditch, I'll tell you that. If only he'd brush his hair more often..." Sirius said thoughtfully, and Lily smiled brightly.   


"Alright then. I know I can trust you, right?" Lily looked up at Sirius smiling, and he flashed her a grin.   


"Come on, I'm starving!" he said suddenly, grabbing Lily's hand. She was barely able to follow him as he raced to the Great Hall.   


They were young. They were happy. And nothing would come between their friendship. Or so they thought.   


***   


James was waiting for Lily in the common room. They had planned to spend their first Hogsmeade weekend together on a date.   


"Are you all ready then?" James looked up as Lily came down the staircase. She nodded, blushing a little.   


"You look lovely." James said sheepishly, causing Lily's face to turn an even brighter shade of pink.   


The two walked out of Gryffindor Tower holding hands. From a distance, Sirius was watching, a small smile on his face.   


"He is _so_ perfect, Sirius! I mean, he's so sweet, and gorgeous, and brilliant!" Lily gushed happily. She had come back from her trip to Hogsmeade, and her and Sirius were munching on apple pie outside.   


Sirius just grinned, and took another large bite of his pie.   


"I was complimenting him on being such a great Quidditch player, and he just shrugged it off, saying that he'd never have the makings of a professional. How can he be so modest too?" Lily exclaimed rapturously, and Sirius looked at her in an amused way.   


"Looks like love's in the air. James seemed pretty cheerful himself when he came back." Sirius commented, and Lily beamed.   


"Oh, but what about you, Sirius? Did you have fun also? I'm so sorry, I just got so wrapped up in my own matters and I forgot to ask." Lily apologized, looking sorry, but Sirius just grinned.   


"Don't worry about me, Lily. Have you forgotten, I'm a Black after all. I can look after myself."   


"Excuse me, but does the king of mischief and detentions really have the right to say something like that? I'm surprised you didn't blow up Zonko's without me there!" Lily retorted, and grinned impishly.   


"You almost read my mind, Lily Evans!" Sirius grinned back, just as impishly. "I was going to, but Remus stopped me in time. I don't think he fancied getting expelled."   


Lily smiled, then rested her head on Sirius' shoulder. She let out a sigh, and Sirius looked at her.   


"Sirius, when we're all grown up with families of our own, will you come to see me?"   


Sirius looked quite surprised, but answered without hesitation. "Of course I will. You know that, Lily."   


"Just making sure." Lily smiled. "You know what, it's a bit chilly out here. Perhaps we should go back inside the school."   


"Alright then."   


The two walked back, arms linked together. The sun set behind them, lighting the sky with reds and pinks.   


***   


"I really think she's perfect, Sirius!" James exclaimed, as they walked to Quidditch practice together.   


"Wow, I think I'm having dejavu..." Sirius spoke, mostly to himself. James looked at him questioningly, but he just shook his head.   


"She's so clever, and sweet. I don't think there's any other girl in Hogwarts who could even compare to her!" James smiled broadly, as he lifted off on his broomstick.   


Sirius followed in suit, and circled the pitch on his Comet. The wind ran through his dark hair, and he closed his eyes. He felt he didn't have a care in the world, and he expressed his happiness by soaring upwards on his broom stick then finishing with an exhilarating spin.   


"Oy, Sirius!" James called out and tossed him a Quaffle. Sirius soared through the air with James at his tail, and threw the Quaffle into one of the hoops.   


"And Gryffindor beats Slytherin 360-40!! It's a wonderful day, folks! And it's all thanks to the very dashing and handsome Sirius Black, and the somewhat talented James Potter!!" Sirius shouted out laughing.   


"Dashing and handsome? You wish, Black!" James called out jokingly and Sirius was about to topple him off his broomstick, when the rest of the team arrived.   


"Looks like Potter and Black are at it again!" Elliot Kensington called out, laughing, and the other members grinned too.   


"Come on, kids. No more joking around now, we've got lots of practice to do before we play against Ravenclaw!" their current captain, Herold Abberstone instructed, and the two landed back onto the pitch.   


Herold explained their new strategies carefully, and the team kicked off into the air to practice.   


During practice, however, it started to drizzle, and the team spent a grueling four hours flying in the rain. Although Sirius complained numerous times, their captain remained firm, saying that a little rain shouldn't be able to stop them. But the little rain, eventually became a little storm, and the team finally filed into their changing rooms.   


"That Abberstone's gone a little odd in the head, I think. Probably blinded by his desire for the Quidditch Cup this year." Sirius said grudgingly, as he dried his hair off.   


"Well, it _is_ his last year at Hogwarts, so he's probably pretty desperate by now." James replied, as he hastily packed up his things.   


"Why are you in such a hurry, mate? Going somewhere?"   


"Oh, I promised Lily we'd work together on a Potions assignment." James said smiling, though his face turned a little pink.   


"That's great, James. I think she really likes you." Sirius said cheerfully, though he felt a little disappointed. He remembered all the times that Lily had worked on assignments with him. It was the first time she had ever asked anyone else, and he felt a little like he was losing his best friend. But silently assuring himself that nothing of the sort was going to happen, Sirius quickly chased the thought away.   


"Well, I'll be going now, maybe I'll see you back at the common room." James waved, and ran off.   


Sirius arrived at Gryffindor Tower about a half hour later. James and Lily were sitting together by the fire, books and parchment spread out in front of them. They looked very snug, and they'd turn red in the face everytime their eyes met.   


Sirius felt a small pang as he watched two of his best friends fall in love with each other, but quickly told himself that there was nothing to be sulking about.   


But as he walked up the stairs to his dormitory without so much as a 'hullo' from Lily or James, he suddenly felt awfully lonely...   
  
  
  
  


A/N: So, what do you all think so far? I'd much appreciate it if you left a review telling me *wink wink*   


Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling. Don't sue me... please??;;   
  
  
  



	2. someone for sirius

**Everlasting**   


chapter 2: someone for sirius   


"Thank you so much, James. They're absolutely lovely!" Lily smiled, as she tried her new mittens on. They were enchanted to change color according to the wearer's mood. At present, they were a soft pastel pink, which matched the color of Lily's cheeks.   


"You're welcome. But it's not much really." James said, blushing.   


"I love them! And I'll be sure to wear them when I go watch you play Quidditch. I'll cheer for you louder than all the others, too." Lily said shyly, and James grinned sheepishly.   


The two had been spending lots of time together lately. As their feelings for each other deepened, the amount of time they spent together also lengthened. In fact, Sirius hadn't spoken to Lily in almost a week, being as she was always with James. But Lily and James didn't notice their neglect towards their friends, they were too much in love. And although they were only in their third year, they were very smitten with each other, and their love was nothing more than innocent and sweet.   


"By the way, I wanted to thank you for working on that Potions assignment with me. Thanks to you, I received full marks for the first time in my life." James grinned.   


"Well, I probably couldn't have written it that well without you anyway." 

"I guess I'm pretty lucky to have fallen for the cleverest girl at Hogwarts." James said, and Lily blushed.   


"Well, I'd better get up to bed now." Lily let go of James' hand gently.   


"Alright then. Goodnight, Lily."   


"Goodnight, James."   


***   


"Blimey, am I seeing you two in what, two years or something?" Sirius joked as Lily and James joined him for breakfast in the Great Hall.   


"Has it really been so long?" Lily said apologetically. "I'm really sorry I haven't talked to you much these days..."   


But Sirius just shrugged it off with a carefree grin. "It's fine with me. Who am I to interfere in the matters of two lovebirds anyway?"   


"And I want to apologize for yesterday. I know we had planned to practice Quidditch, but I just couldn't keep track of the time and..." James trailed off, looking extremely sorry. "Sorry, mate. I'll make it up to you, I promise."   


"No need to. I knew it would probably slip your mind, being with Lily and all, so I didn't bother coming out at all. No hard feelings." Sirius grinned, and James looked hugely relieved.   


But what James and Lily didn't know was that Sirius had been lying. He had actually come out to the Quidditch pitch that previous night, and waited for two hours in the pouring rain. Although he knew of his best mate's recent neglection of everyone but Lily, he didn't think that James would go so far as forgetting Quidditch practice with him.   


He was proved wrong, of course. And Sirius couldn't remember ever feeling as dejected as he did that day, when he walked into Gryffindor Tower alone in soaked Quidditch robes. But Sirius couldn't bring himself to get angry at James. He was his best friend after all, and keeping their friendship intact was more important than getting revenge for a couple hours spent in the rain.   


Of course, Sirius couldn't really understand what James was going through. He had never been in love before, so he could only ponder what James might be feeling like. Sirius knew nothing of the beauty of love, and how it could take over a person. But he still tried to understand his two best friends, and forgave them continuously.   


"Long time no see." Remus said smiling, as he sat down across from Lily and James. They looked rather embarrassed and ready to start another round of apologies, but Remus seemingly read their minds.   


"No need to apologize or make excuses." he held up his hands. "No one should have to apologize for falling in love. There's probably nothing more beautiful in the world."   


"Well, look who's talking. And when have you ever fallen in love, Moony?" Sirius smirked, and Remus faltered.   


"Well- well, one can imagine." he gathered his composure once more, and Lily giggled.   


"What's so funny?" Peter said, as he also joined them, taking a seat next to Sirius.   


"We were just talking about the love life of these two," Sirius gestured towards Lily and James. "and Remus' lack of one." he smirked at Remus, who protested.   


"Well, I sure haven't seen you two around these days." Peter commented, and Lily and James looked even guiltier. "And Sirius has been looking pretty lonely lately, if you ask me."   


Sirius frowned at Peter. "I have not. I have my own life too, you know."   


"Maybe you should start dating." Remus suggested, and Lily brightened up at the suggestion.   


"Yes! Why don't you start dating, Sirius? I know someone who would be perfect for you!" she gushed happily, but Sirius just sniffed haughtily.   


"I'm sorry to disappoint you, lads, but I'm afraid there's no girl in Hogwarts who can meet my standards."   


"More like there's no girl who's standards_ you_ could meet." James joked, and everyone laughed heartily. Sirius just pretended to be deeply insulted.   


He had again managed to turn the conversation topic into a huge joke, but deep down inside, he was seriously considering what Remus had said._ 'Me, start dating? Not such a bad idea, perhaps. I mean, maybe it is about time I got a life of my own. It would be better than bothering Lily and James with the responsibility of entertaining poor, lonely Sirius.'_ He thought to himself. But no one at all suspected that Sirius had so much as given a thought to the idea.   


***   


"I'd like full attention, please. I'm about to inform you about your next assignment." Professor Caliga called out over the noise.   


It was currently Potions class with the Slytherins, and Lily was straining to hear the tiny professor's voice, unlike the rest of the class.   


"QUIET!!" she screamed, and the classroom soon fell silent.   


Why she hadn't used her wand to quiet the class, nobody knew for sure. But there were yet unproved rumours going around that the professor was a Squib, and knew nothing about magic except the art of making potions. Lily had dismissed the rumours at once, refusing to believe that their talented Potions master could possibly be a Squib.   


"Now, as I was trying to say," Caliga took a deep breath and continued. "I am assigning a new potions project which is due by the 16th of next month. It happens to be a group assignment-" several cheers exploded from the Gryffindor tables. "_But_, it also happens to be a joint group assignment, which means that Gryffindors and Slytherins may be paired together."   


At this last statement, loud groans ensued from both sides of the classroom. Lily was also just as shocked. Gryffindors and Slytherins? Did Professor Caliga have any idea what kind of chaos would be unleashed? Lily only prayed that she wouldn't be paired up with a Slytherin.   


"Now, before I decide on the pairs, I shall explain what kind of assignment this is." The class fell silent once more, and Caliga continued, a twinkle in her eye. "It is, in fact, the cure for a love potion that you must make."   


"Can't you teach us how to make a love potion instead, Professor?" A Gryffindor girl interrupted, and several other girls giggled.   


"Perhaps another time, Miss Augustine. Now, if you'd kindly allow me to continue. Well, as I was saying, there are many different types of potions used as antidotes for love potions, but the one I am asking you all to brew is a very rare and difficult one. It is not used much nowadays, but it is indeed a special potion. The ingredients, I assure you, are simple enough to find, but it takes something special to make it work properly." The professor cast them a rather mysterious smile.   


"What do you mean by special, Professor?" a Slytherin boy called out, on behalf of everyone's curiosity.   


"I mean that it takes love, Mister Siletta."   


"Love??" Everyone seemed even more puzzled by this vague answer.   


"Not necessarily the romantic kind of love, but anything amounting to friendship or maybe even more. You see, only true love can erase false love. Oh, and by the way, it takes a pair made up of one wizard and one witch in case anyone's curious." Caliga finished with a smile, and chaos ensued.   


Many of the boys were cheering and whooping, and the girls turning rather red. But Lily sat at her desk silently, worrying over the horrible possibility that she might get paired up with a Slytherin boy.   


"Silence, everyone. Silence, please... SILENCE!!!" The classroom finally quieted down, and the Professor held out a small silver plate. There were small paper cauldrons sitting on the plate.   


"Now the name of each boy in this classroom is written on one of these lovely cauldrons. The ladies will get to choose, of course, and pick one cauldron each. After you've unfolded the paper, I'd like you to call out the name of your partner so that he may be informed."   


She first approached Teresa Augustine, who was sitting near the front of the classroom, and held the plate out to her. After she had read the name on the inside of the paper cauldron, she smiled a little, and turned rather pink.   


"Remus Lupin."   


Remus looked up with a start, as the other Gryffindor boys nudged him, laughing.   


"Ooh, lucky Lupin!" One of the boys called out, and both Remus and Teresa blushed.   


Next was Lina Burkins from Slytherin, and after that was Lily's turn. She closed her eyes tightly, and grabbed any paper cauldron at random. She silently prayed over and over again that it wouldn't be a Slytherin. But as she unfolded it with trembling fingers, and read the loopy golden letters, she let out a deep sigh of relief.   


_James Potter_   


_'It's fate.'_ she thought to herself, and called out her partner's name softly.   


"What? You're kidding? Potter and Evans? I bet she cheated!" One of the students exclaimed.   


"I assure you, that Miss Evans did no such thing." Caliga warned the angry Slytherin, and moved onto the next student.   


Lily glanced at James, who smiled at her happily._ 'It's definitely fate. No doubt about it.'_ she thought to herself blissfully.   


After two more students, the plate came to Narcissa Libelle of Slytherin. She was an extremely beautiful girl with pale skin and long, shimmering blond hair. But she had a very haughty air about her, and Lily could tell that Narcissa didn't consider her worthy of being a witch, just by the way she looked at her. The two had always been silent enemies, only conflicting through looks, never words. Yet Lily hated her all the same. She hoped with all her heart that Narcissa would get paired up with the worst boy in the classroom. But...   


"Sirius Black." Narcissa called out in a clear voice, and Sirius nearly toppled off his chair.   


Lily's mouth dropped open in utter surprise. It couldn't be true. Her best friend and her worst enemy?? But Sirius didn't look all too horrified. After all, it wasn't him who hated Narcissa. In fact, many of the other boys were eyeing him jealously, for Narcissa was quite popular among the male half of Hogwarts, not to mention her large gang of admiring Slytherin girls. Lily looked over at Sirius, feeling overwhelmed with shock. He caught her eye and shrugged as if to say 'I'm just as surprised as you are.".   


Narcissa on the other hand, looked quite expressionless, so Lily couldn't tell whether she was glad to paired with Sirius or horrified. Lily secretly wished that Narcissa and Sirius would fail the assignment, because to pass you would have to fall in love, or least become friends with your partner, and Lily certainly didn't want her best friend falling in love with her worst enemy. _'Then, again. Something like that would never happen. After all, Sirius is my best friend, so he must dislike Narcissa almost as much as I do.'_ Lily assured herself, though she didn't feel confident of herself at all.   


"Great news, eh?" James, who was sitting behind her, leaned over and said cheerfully.   


"Great news?! How can Sirius and Libelle becoming partners possibly be great news? I mean, it's completely wrong! They'll probably fail, too! Can you imagine any couple as wrong as those two getting along? Absurd, really!" Lily ranted, not knowing how hysterical she sounded. She stopped for a moment, and looked at James who looked rather crushed.   


"What's wrong, James?" Lily asked worriedly.   


James paused for a minute, not meeting her eye. "I wasn't talking about Sirius and Narcissa, Lily. I was talking about us."   


Lily realized that with a start, and felt extremely sorry to James. She, being too busy complaining about Sirius' new partner, had even forgotten to be happy about her own...   
  
  
  
  
  
  


A/N: Can any of you guess what's wrong with Lily? For those who can't, I'll give you more hints in the next chapter, so make sure to stay tuned: P And by the way, I know that the Potions master is waaaaay different from Snape, but who says that Potions masters should always be nasty, right??   


Disclaimer: Anything familiar belongs to the amazing Ms. Rowling, so don't sue me, 'kay?^^ 


	3. love is in the air

**Everlasting**   


chapter 3: love is in the air   


"SIRIUS BLACK!!"   


A very young Professor McGonagall, marched towards Sirius, fuming with anger.   


"Yes, Professor?" Sirius blinked innocently.   


"I suppose you're the one responsible for _ this_ ?!" She practically thrust the scowling Slytherin in front of her. It was Alexander Avery, a rather bratty first year who practically worshipped Lucius Malfoy, and he had apparently turned blue in the face.   


"What in bloody hell happened to you, mate? Hold your breath a wee bit too long?" Sirius choked, struggling to hold his laughter in.   


"I know you're the culprit, Black." McGonagall narrowed her eyes at Sirius.   


"I'm afraid that I lack both the brain and the skills to do such a thing, Professor. And what an advanced spell it is..." Sirius smiled innocently.   


"There were witnesses, Black!"   


Sirius' face fell. "Aw, shoot!"   


"Ten points from Gryffindor, and detention tonight." McGonagall said curtly, then turned on her heel, dragging Alexander towards the infirmary.   


But Sirius was neither pouting nor scowling as he entered the Gryffindor common room. In fact, he was grinning from ear to ear.   


"You should have seen it! He looked like a blasted blueberry! Wait 'till Malfoy gets a load of that!" Sirius cackled to the other Marauders.   


"Oi, Sirius! I think you've got owlpost." Peter pointed at Sirius' brown owl, Butterball, who had just swooped in.   


Just then, Lily joined them, balancing a huge pile of books. James quickly rushed to her aid, while Sirius unfolded the small piece of parchment.   


"What's that, Sirius?"   


"Oh, just a letter from Narcissa, Lily. She said she'd like a snogging session with me in the library." Sirius said, with a perfectly straight face. Lily looked absolutely horrified.   


"Poor Lils... She'll believe anything I say." Sirius said with an exaggerated sigh. "But who can blame her? Someone as handsome as me, a liar?? It probably seems rather outrageous."   


But Remus and James had him to pinned to the floor, pelted with pillows the next moment.   
  


***   


"But Sirius Black is just _ so_ gorgeous! Don't you agree, Ella?"   


"Hmm... Remus is a pretty close tie-in though..."   


"Not a chance! Everyone knows that Sirius is the best-looking boy in our year."   


Lily's roommates were currently involved in a discussion where much childish giggling ensued.   


"I'd love to go out with Sirius Black..." sighed Rebecca, a small girl with blond hair and freckles.   


"Lily would probably know what it's like to be with Sirius, since she used to go out with him, right Lily?" Ella prodded.   


But before Lily could even open her mouth to protest, Madeleine cut in. "Although she dumped Sirius for James Potter! She really gets around, doesn't she?"   


"I did not dump Sirius for James!!" Lily exclaimed in exasperation.   


"Are you trying to say that you're going out with _ both_ of them at the same time, then??" Rebecca cried out, looking horrified.   


"For someone so obsessed with studying and not even that pretty, you sure do know how to get any bloke you want..." Madeleine said in disgust.   


Lily was left absolutely speechless at this absurd accusation, so she refrained herself from saying anything at all, lest she say things that could as well scare the paintings off the walls. Instead, she climbed into her bed, and pulled the covers over her face, pointedly ignoring the other girls.   


"No shame at all... Honestly, for someone that clever and seemingly well behaved!" Ella retorted under her breath, before Lily clamped a thick pillow over her ears.   


***   


"You look really tired, Lily. Did you get any sleep last night?" James asked, looking awfully concerned. And he certainly had enough reason to. Lily had joined them for breakfast that morning, looking half-dead. There were dark bags underneath her eyes, and her eyes looked bloodshot.   


"Not a wink. Blasted giggling." Lily said grumpily, and piled eggs onto her plate in a rather savage manner.   


James looked at Sirius, but he just shrugged.   


"Giggling...??" James asked once more.   


"I'm talking about the three hags who share my bloody dorm! They kept me up half the night, gossiping. In very loud voices, if I may add." Lily scowled down at her plate, looking murderous.   


"Well, they sure look in good shape to me." Sirius commented, and sure enough, the three girls who had spent the whole night gossiping were still chatting cheerfully as they approached the table.   


"What happened to you, Lily?" Madeleine wrinkled her nose, while surveying Lily's tousled hair in disgust.   


"Yeah, you look like you got run over by a hurricane or something." Rebecca chortled, flipping her ever-so-perfect blond hair over her shoulder.   


Sirius simply watched in amusement, as Lily shot the two girls looks that could kill.   


"Well, thanks to you three, I didn't get a wink of sleep last night." Lily said furiously through clenched teeth. Her grip on her fork tightened, and Sirius could have sworn the fork had bent.   


"Well, it's not like we slept much either. And you don't see us coming down for breakfast an absolute mess like you are, Evans. You just lack that natural beauty. Don't blame us for your unfortunate genetics." Ella shot back pompously, and sat down rather close to Sirius.   


"Why, good morning, Sirius." Ella turned toward him, and flashed him a sickeningly sweet smile.   


"Good morning!" Sirius said cheerfully, although he moved away from her ever so subtly.   


Ella moved closer to him yet again, making petty conversation. Sirius looked at Lily and James with a pleading look, but they only shrugged amusedly.   


"Sirius Black."   


Sirius, and everyone sitting around him, looked up. Maybe it was the confident, perhaps commanding way the person(whoever they might be) had called his name. Nonetheless to say, it was a voice that attracted attention in an instant.   


"I'd like to see you in the library after breakfast."   


It was Narcissa Libelle. She was standing behind Sirius, her face blank of any emotion at all. Before Sirius could reply, she turned on her heel, and marched back to the Slytherin table, her long silvery locks billowing out behind her. Apparently it been more of a command rather than a request.   


"She's _ so_ full of it. I mean, she acts like she owns the school!" Ella whined, and for once in her life, Lily couldn't agree more.   


***   


"You, er, wanted to see me?" Sirius stammered, feeling awkward for the first time in his carefree little life.   


"Sit." Narcissa gestured to the seat across from her, and Sirius obeyed her wordlessly. "I wanted to discuss the Potions assignment."   


"The Potions assignment!" It was then that Sirius remembered. It had slipped his mind, like assignments always did. "That's what the note was about then..."   


"Yes. But I didn't figure that you would be able to remember anything at all in that thick head of yours, so I figured I'd fetch you myself." Narcissa said curtly.   


Sirius opened his mouth to protest, but she had already begun to discuss the assignment.   


"I researched the potion in a book I found here at the library. I haven't gathered the ingredients yet, but I have a pretty good idea where we can find them. How about you? What have you done so far?" Narcissa looked at Sirius, tilting her head slightly.   


"Er... well... that is..."   


"You've done nothing. It figures..." Narcissa sighed impatiently, and Sirius lowered his eyes. He had never been so humiliated by a girl before. Narcissa Libelle seemed to possess the strange power of discouraging and humiliating a person to no ends.   


"I'm going to assign you homework then. You are aware that since we are partners, we will have _ equal_ workloads. Is that clear?" Sirius just nodded, sheepishly.   


"I want you to read up on this potion. Memorize the information on it if possible. Referring to the book every few seconds will slow us down. And gather some of the ingredients too, while you're at it. Perhaps the first three on the list. I'll get the rest." Narcissa spoke quickly, her statements very short and down-to-business like.   


She placed two huge books and a parchment with the ingredients written on it into Sirius' arms.   


"Don't you need to see the list, too?" Sirius asked, rather timidly, pointing to the parchment.   


"No need for it. I've memorized it already." Narcissa said simply, and walked out of the library briskly, her head held high.   


"Blimey, she's almost as bad as Lily..." Sirius scratched his head, feeling a little dazed. This girl intimidated him to distances unimaginable. But it drew him to her all the same, in a very strange way.   


"Perhaps this assignment will be more fun than I thought." Sirius mumbled to himself with a grin as he staggered out of the library, books in arm.   


***   


"Black! Oh, the horror! It can't be!" James' eyes widened.   


"Relax, mate. I haven't gone loony or anything." Sirius rolled his eyes at his best friend.   


"Oh, dear Merlin..." Lily stopped dead in her tracks also, when she spotted Sirius.   


"Sirius... you're- you're _ studying_ !!" James exclaimed in horror. "What's wrong with you, lad??"   


"Are you ill, Sirius?" Lily inquired, looking genuinely concerned.   


"I am fine, both of you. I'm just working on my Potions assignment. Narcissa forced me to." Sirius said grudgingly, though a small smile danced upon his lips.   


"And when have you ever studied just because some girl forced you to?" Lily peered down at him, frowning.   


"This time only." Sirius answered shortly, returning his attention to the books in front of him.   


"The man's ill. Let's leave him be." James said grinning, and led a very puzzled Lily away from Sirius.   


Sirius continued to read the long chapter about the potion he was supposed to brew. But his thoughts wandered elsewhere. _ That long, shimmering blond hair... Those sparkling hazel eyes... My, she looked lovely when she flipped that magnificent mane over her shoulder..._   


On the opposite side of the room...   


"Look at Sirius, James. I really do think he's ill!" Lily pointed at Sirius, who was staring at nothing in particular, and grinning like an idiot.   


"No, I doubt that, Lily... If I'm not mistaken, I'd say he looks like he's in love..." James grinned at her.   


"Sirius, in love? That's not very likely, James." Lily rolled her eyes.   


"Well, I guess we'll just have to wait and see..."   
  
  
  
  


A/N : Isn't Sirius just adorable? And don't worry, I'll get around to developing James and Narcissa's character... somehow. And please review!! How am I supposed to know what you think of my story unless you review?? Flames are also accepted... I suppose I deserve them, anyway... .   


Disclaimer : I'm not making any profit off of this, so don't sue me.   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. a startling realization

**Everlasting**   


chapter 4: a startling realization   


"I've never seen anyone as bossy as that blasted Narcissa Libelle!" Lily grumbled angrily, her eyes glued to the scene unfolding in front of her.   


Lily and James had come to the library to work on their Potions assignment, along with Remus and his partner. Incidentally, Sirius and Narcissa already happened to be there, and sitting at the table across from Lily's.   


"Just look at the way she orders him around...!" Lily spat out grumpily, not quite aware of James' amused smile.   


"Well, I suppose I can think of_ one_ person who's almost as bossy and academic-wise as Narcissa Libelle..." James trailed off, grinning playfully at Lily. She immediately realized what he was suggesting, and scowled.   


"Don't you dare compare me with- with that witch!" Lily frowned. "Okay, bad insult... But all the same, Narcissa is nothing like me! First of all, I am... diligent, and er, slightly strict, that's all. But she- now she's just downright bossy!" Lily exclaimed hitting the table with her hand. But all she earned was a stern glare from Madam Pince, and a bemused smile from James.   


"Why do you hate Narcissa so much, anyway?" James asked curiously.   


"Why do you not??" Lily retorted back, looking horrified that James could even ask such a thing.   


"She hasn't done anything to me, or to you either, for that matter. So there isn't really any reason to despise her so much." James replied calmly.   


"You wouldn't understand... She's just so... so..." Lily faltered, noticing James' sudden change in expression. "What is it? Why are you looking at me like that?"   


"I don't know if I should really say this but..." James hesitated.   


"But what?" Lily prodded, becoming impatient.   


"But does this whole hatred for Narcissa thing have anything to do with Sirius, by any chance?" James looked at her, his eyes filled with anxiety.   


"Sirius? What? No, of course not! I mean, dear Merlin, why would this have anything to do with Sirius? He has absolutely no connection with this whatsoever! I mean, so what if he_ is_ Narcissa's partner? I mean, it's not like they're dating or anything...! Not that I would care if they did, of course! Well, even if she_ is_ my worst enemy, and it would totally be a betrayal if Sirius fell for her... But then again, like I said, this has nothing to do with Sirius at all... and..." Lily realized that she was ranting, and stopped abruptly.   


James just stared at her, looking a little crestfallen.   


"James... it's really not what you think it is..." Lily pleaded, her voice growing smaller by the second.   


"I understand. Can we just get started on the assignment then? I think the other students are starting to glare at us for making so much noise." James said, unsmiling.   


"Alright then..." Lily replied, almost in a whisper, and set her potions on the table.   


***   


Sirius hummed cheerfully as he stepped through the portrait hole. He had finished gathering all the ingredients for his potion, giving Narcissa a pleasant surprise. She had also smiled at him, and it was the first time Sirius had ever seen her smile so pleasantly. He felt as if he were floating on clouds as he stepped into the common room.   


But the scene that greeted him there robbed him of all his happiness.   


"I never _once_ implied to you to that I felt attracted to him, did I?" Lily screamed furiously, her tousled red hair looking like a large flame of fire.   


"But it's obvious you feel that way." James shot back in a quieter, calmer voice although he looked just as angry as Lily.   


"Then why would I even have started dating you?! Arghh! You are so dim-witted, James Potter!!" Lily yelled back childishly.   


"Hey... what's all the fuss for?" Sirius asked carefully, holding his hands up as a sign of peace.   


Lily just looked at him for a moment, then stormed to the girls' dormitories, slamming the door shut with all her might.   


"What's wrong with Lily?" Sirius asked, but James just shook his head coldly and left too.   


Sirius stood there, in the middle of the room, feeling thoroughly puzzled. But hastily concluding that their argument probably wasn't any of his business, he just shrugged it off. But how wrong he was...   


***   


Lily slowly walked up to her dormitory, sniffling. She was so distraught that she didn't even notice the amused stares of her dorm-mates, who carefully surveyed her puffy eyes and tear-streaked face.   


She closed the curtains surrounding her bed, and curled up next to her pillow. She carefully thought over the things James had said to her. It was nonsense. How could James even suspect her of such a thing? Absurd... But, maybe it wasn't so absurd. What if it was even true?   


Lily's tear-filled eyes suddenly widened in horror.   


It couldn't be.   


Lily Evans, falling for her best friend??   


***   


"Sirius." Lily called out timidly. Sirius turned around to face her, looking surprised.   


"I- I... Do you think I could have a word with you...?" Lily stammered, feeling tense around Sirius for the first time.   


"Sure. Is something the matter?" Sirius replied cheerfully, though he looked concerned. He fell into step next to Lily, and draped his arm around her shoulders in a friendly matter. Lily almost flinched at his touch, but managed to stop herself in time. She had often walked arm-in-arm with Sirius before, but why did it feel so strange and unfamiliar all of a sudden?   


They walked to an empty classroom, and sat down in desks, facing one another.   


"So... is anything wrong?" Sirius asked once more.   


"No, not really..." Lily hesitated to speak. "But... I- I wanted to talk to you about the argument I had with James yesterday..."   


"You don't have to tell me, Lily. It _is_ your own private business..." Sirius said gently.   


"No, I think that I should. You see, it kind of... involves you a bit... er, a lot, actually." Lily looked down, twiddling her thumbs nervously.   


"Me? You two got in a huge row because of little ol' me?" Sirius repeated, looking flabbergasted.   


"Sirius, I- I... think that I-"   


"There you are!" Narcissa Libelle poked her head into the classroom, interrupting Lily, who had been about to declare something very important. "Guess what? I found the last ingredient!"   


"What? You're not serious? How in the world...?" Sirius grinned stupidly.   


"Well, actually, I got a hint from Professor Caliga on where to find it. She said that she hadn't planned on telling me, but had a change of heart after considering my potions grade!" Narcissa smiled.   


Meanwhile, Lily sat helplessly at her desk, watching Narcissa and Sirius' friendly exchange. She was apparently still in a state of shock, for her mouth was hanging open like a goldfish.   


"Would you like to start brewing it now, if you're not busy? Because, I actually have a rather important meeting later on, so this might be my only chance..." Narcissa trailed off, glancing at Lily.   


"You wouldn't mind, would you, Lils? I'm sure you can tell me that later, right? I mean, you yourself told me that there was nothing wrong!" Sirius' eyes shone with excitement, and Lily had no choice but to agree.   


***   


"I've lost James... I've lost Sirius..." Lily mumbled to herself like a crazy woman. She was inside a stall of the girls' lavatories. It seemed that the only place where you could get some privacy was the lavatory, and even there, lurked the danger of being overheard by other girls.   


"I have no boyfriend. I have no best friend..." Lily leaned against the door of the stall, for support.   


She felt close to tears, but then realized how irrational she was being.   


"Crying won't fix anything...!" she muttered to herself, and stood upright. "I must analyze this problem, and figure out precisely why it happened in the first place!"   


Lily suddenly felt full of courage and strength. "I've still got hope!" she exclaimed, and slammed the door of the stall open.   


There stood five girls staring at her, struck dumb.   


"Nope. Not much hope left for you..." Madeleine said, eyeing Lily strangely.   


***   


Sirius sat between Lily and James during breakfast, feeling awfully awkward. The two had been avoiding each other all morning, and had insisted that Sirius sit between them.   


"Sirius, would you please ask Potter to pass the potatoes?" Lily said quietly.   


"Er... James?" Sirius tapped James lightly, not sure of what to do.   


"I heard her, Sirius!" James snapped. "Would you stop acting so childish, Lily? I had every right as your boyfriend to confront you about that!"   


"You had no right to make up absurd accusations, if that's what you mean!" Lily retorted back, trying hard to sound honest.   


"Absurd? I seriously doubt that, Lily! I could tell what was going on, with you acting all strange around-"   


"Stop! This is between us, and only us! Now would you please shut up??" Lily hissed, looking around.   


Indeed, by this time, practically the entire table was staring at Lily and James. Including Sirius, who had to lean backwards to let them converse. He was on the verge of falling off his chair, and finally decided to just stay standing behind them.   


"Between us? I don't think so, Lily." James replied coldly, not paying the least bit of attention to the other Gryffindors. "Sirius, there's something I should probably tell you-"   


"You wouldn't!" Lily cried out, close to tears. James was slightly taken aback.   
  


"But I should tell him. He _is_ involved, after all."   


Lily glared at James, but ended up bursting into tears. "Tell him then, if it would make you feel so much better!!" she shouted angrily, before running out of the Great Hall.   


James looked astonished, and suddenly realized what he had almost done. He turned red in the face and looked around at the other Gryffindors who were staring at him expectantly.   


"You should probably go after her..." One of the fourth years spoke up, cautiously.   


James nodded dumbly at the Gryffindor, then dashed out after Lily.   


And like always, Sirius was left standing alone, with no clue whatsoever as to what was going on.   


***   


"Why are all these terrible things happening to me, anyway...?" Lily mumbled to herself, miserably. "What ever happened to bright, level-headed Lily Evans anyway?"   


Suddenly, she heard a knock at her dormitory door.   


"Lily... it's me, James. I- I didn't tell Sirius... and I'm sorry. I realize now that I was wrong all along. And I promise never to accuse you of such a thing again..."   


Lily felt even more miserable, hearing James' apology.   


_'But you were right, James... You were right all along. I'm sorry for being such a terrible girlfriend... It's all my fault, I don't know why I'm so messed up right now...'_ Lily thought to herself sadly. She didn't open the door, and James left eventually.   


She felt her heart break into a million pieces.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


A/N: Poor Lily! It looks like Sirius has turned the tables on her! --Not intentionally of course! Nope, Sirius has no fault whatsoever!^^ Actually, it's just because I love Sirius! Anyway, I wrote this chapter in sort of a rush, so it may be a bit shorter than the previous ones. But please review anyway, I really want to know your opinions! ^^   


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, and if I ever give you the idea that I do, please keep in mind that it is only due to overly wishful thinking^^   
  
  



	5. a deep, dark secret

**Everlasting**   


chapter 5: a deep, dark secret   


Presentation day in Potions finally arrived, and the results couldn't have been more ironic.   


"Attention, everyone! As you all know, today's the due date for your potions. I'll be calling you and your partners to the front, so that I may examine your results," Caliga spoke loudly, and the students all stared at their vials nervously. "Why don't we start off with our cutest couple Remus and Teresa!"   


A couple of students laughed as Remus and Teresa nervously made their way to the front. Remus was clutching a vial of green-colored potion which contrasted sharply with Sirius' blue one.   


Professor Caliga examined the potion carefully, shaking its contents slightly. She then, looked at the two tense Gryffindors and clucked her tongue.   


"What a pity. It seems as though you two spent more time trying to perfect the potion, than to get to know each other. A pity indeed..." Caliga shook her head. "Nonetheless, you put in a good effort, so I suppose I'll have to give you two an 80."   


Teresa looked thrilled, and Remus rather disappointed. Lily only wondered how the professor could know all of that just from looking at the color.   


"Next will be Stuart and Elizabeth." A short Slytherin boy and a pretty Gryffindor girl walked to the front, holding a vial of purple-colored potion.   


This time, however, Caliga didn't even bother to examine the potion. She took one glance at it and frowned deeply.   


"You aren't even little children; how could you two be so disagreeable with each other? Absolutely terrible! 20 points; and only for the time spent working on the potion, which I assume wasn't much," Caliga said in disgust and shooed the two crestfallen students back to their seats.   


"And now, one of our school's most famous couples, Lily and James," Caliga said, raising her eyebrows curiously.   


Lily avoided James' line of vision as she trudged towards the professor. Their potion had turned a strange pinkish sort of color, and Lily didn't feel all too good about that. She held out her potion, and the professor's face immediately fell. She pursed her lips, and looked over at Lily, and then at James.   


"I advise you to solve your problem as soon as possible. I do find it a great pity that an already dating couple would do so badly, but I have no choice but to give you the grade that you deserve; 40 points." Caliga looked sternly at Lily and James, who lowered their eyes in embarrassment.   


"Next, Sirius and Narcissa!"   


The two smiling students quickly rushed up to the front with their shimmering blue potion. Caliga's eyes lighted up in delight the moment she spotted it. She clapped her hands, beaming as she eagerly grasped the vial.   


"Wonderful work! Absolutely wonderful! I see now that my efforts to bring two rival houses together has paid off. I congratulate you both for being so open-minded and thoughtful towards one another. So I award you both full marks!" Sirius looked surprised, but Narcissa only smiled as if she had known all along that they would pass with flying colors.   


Lily only scowled, resting her chin in her hand. She had never before received such a low mark, and it hurt her pride greatly. But what annoyed her even more was the fact that Sirius and Narcissa had done so well.   


_'They weren't supposed to do that well,'_ Lily thought to herself grudgingly. Although she had always wished her friend nothing but the best, after realizing her feelings for him, she hated the idea of Sirius and Narcissa becoming close even more.   


"Lily, are you ever going to speak to me again?" James stopped Lily on her way back to Gryffindor Tower. "I said I was sorry..." He looked down at her anxiously.   


"James..." Lily started, wanting to apologize herself, but James cut her off.   


"Lily, please forgive me! You can't imagine how horrible I felt after I almost told Sirius... and I'd do anything to make you forgive me." James wrinkled his eyebrows, aiming for the sad puppy look. But Lily just looked away, feeling even more sorry.   


"James, you don't have to apologize. I- I've already forgiven you. But I just need some space right now, alright?" Lily said softly, then quickly walked away. James stood in the distance, looking defeated.   


***   


"Are you going to come and watch the Quidditch game tonight? Gryffindor against Hufflepuff, you know." Sirius grinned at Lily, who was absorbed in her History of Magic homework.   


"I suppose I will. That is, if I can finish all of my homework in time..." Lily said, not looking up from her parchment even once.   


"How can you prioritize homework over a Quidditch match, for Merlin's sake!" Sirius exclaimed loudly, though he was grinning. "I'll be expecting to see you in those stands tonight watching James and I play, or you will unfortunately find yourself to be moulting canary feathers tomorrow morning, Lily Evans!" Sirius smirked playfully, and Lily found herself smiling.   


"Is that a threat, Sirius Black?" Lily smiled back, just as impishly.   


"Maybe it is." Sirius wiggled his eyebrows, making Lily giggle, but his expression soon turned serious. "But on a heavier note, Lily, I think you should forgive James for whatever he's done. The lad's been miserable lately."   


"I've already forgiven him. It's just that I want some space to be alone for a while." Lily turned her attention back to the History of Magic textbook, hoping to avoid the subject.   


"By the way, what was it that you were going to tell me in that classroom a couple days ago? To tell the truth, I felt kind of bad for just leaving you there, later on. I guess I was just so worked up over the project..." Sirius grinned apologetically.   


"Oh, well, anyone could understand that; Sirius Black getting worked up over a school project." Lily rolled her eyes and smirked at Sirius.   


"Hey! I happen to get very good grades!" Sirius pretended to look hurt, but soon pursued the subject once more. "So tell me, what was it that you were going to say?"   


"Oh, nothing Sirius. It's nothing very important." Lily sighed, and lifted her quill to write.   


"Please tell me; I_ am_ your best friend," Sirius pleaded, but Lily wouldn't budge.   


"Perhaps another time, Sirius. It would only cause me trouble if I told you, and I've had enough of rows," Lily said sternly, and Sirius finally admitted defeat.   


***   


Lily followed Remus and Peter to the Quidditch pitch, all three of them clutching umbrellas. It was pouring heavily outside, but nevertheless, Professor Trafield, the flying instructor, didn't postpone the game. Students hurried to the stands, huddled underneath umbrellas.   


"With such advanced magic, you'd think they'd invent something to replace Muggle umbrellas," Lily grumbled, but the two boys didn't hear her.   


The three Gryffindors trudged through the damp grass, mud splashing onto their black robes. The hems of their robes were already dirty, and in Peter's case, even his face was flecked with mud; he had tripped over his robes numerous times, not to mention a couple of the Slytherins knocking him over on purpose.   


"You reckon it's safe for James and Sirius to play in this sort of weather?" Peter spoke up nervously, and Lily also frowned in concern.   


"I wouldn't worry so much if I were you; James and Sirius are always getting into danger sometime or another and they almost always seem to come out without a scratch," Remus said jokingly, just as they reached the stands.   


The three squeezed through the long lines of dripping umbrellas and grabbed a seat near Arabella Figg and her group of friends.   


"Say, do you think it'll be alright for Sirius and James to be playing in weather like this? I wouldn't be surprised if their brooms were blown completely off course in this wind..." Arabella spoke suddenly to Lily, startling her.   


"I suppose they'll be alright..." Lily replied unsurely; Arabella Figg had always intimidated her for some reason.   


"You don't seem awfully concerned..." Arabella eyed Lily carefully, but didn't say anything further.   


Suddenly, Trafield's whistle was heard in the distance, and the two captains shook hands. Sirius hovered several feet behind the Gryffindor captain, looking nervous. James also looked tense, as he began to circle the pitch. The snitch was released, and then the game began abruptly.   


Sirius zoomed between the other players, and received the Quaffle from a fellow Gryffindor. Easily swerving away from a Bludger, he tossed the Quaffle into the center hoop. A cheer from the Gryffindor side of the stands erupted, and Sirius flashed them a charming grin. His hair was soaked, and his Quidditch robes muddy, but he couldn't have looked more dashing all the same.   


The game continued considerably smoothly, despite the pouring rain. Although the students couldn't have noticed the rain amidst all the excitement, Lily felt rather uncomfortable. Quidditch had never really been her thing, and the rain was just making it worse.   


"You don't happen to know any drying charms or anything of the sort, do you?" Lily asked Remus, who had his eyes firmly fixed on the game.   


"W- what? Oh, no actually I don't. Sorry. Then again, you're much better with Charms than me anyway." Remus smiled apologetically, but soon returned his attention to the pitch.   


"I can't stand this... it's freezing out here..." Lily grumbled to herself, but no one paid any attention. She started to adjust the position of her umbrella, when Remus suddenly tapped her urgently, almost knocking her over.   


"It's Sirius!"   


Lily, who was extremely startled and rather dazed, put her umbrella aside, and looked down at the pitch. Sirius was lying on the wet ground, seemingly unconscious. All of the other players had stopped playing, and Trafield, along with several other professors, ran to help Sirius.   


"What just happened?" Lily asked in panic.   


"Sirius was going to score for Gryffindor, and I guess he couldn't see very well through the rain, because he ended up colliding with one of the Hufflepuff beaters..."   
  
  
  
  
  
  


A/N: That's all for now... Sorry I took so long to update; I've been a bit busy with other things, to tell the truth. I'll try to update more often, and I am really looking forward to finishing this story... (The plot is getting sort of messy. I'd tell you I have writer's block, but I think it's just more due to me being lazy^^;)   


Disclaimer: Copyright infringement unintended. Don't sue me, or you'll have to sue millions of others... Do you really have the time for that? I didn't think so. ^^;; 


	6. lily's inner demons

**Everlasting**   


chapter 6: lily's inner demons   


Lily dashed down the stands towards the pitch, where Sirius was being magically lifted onto a stretcher. Her umbrella lay long forgotten next to a befuddled Peter, and thick raindrops splashed down her face. Remus followed close behind, holding onto an umbrella for dear life, and trying to catch up with Lily.   


"Wait! I'd like to go along, please!" Lily cried out pleadingly, and the small group of teachers turned to face her.   


"And of what help could you possibly be to Mr. Black?" Trafield asked coldly, and Lily faltered.   


"Oh, just let her go along, Fredrick. She's one of my best students; you've nothing to fret over," a voice spoke out, and Lily turned to face a dripping Professor Caliga.   


Trafield scowled disapprovingly, but didn't object. Lily shot Caliga a grateful smile, which the professor answered with a small nod.   


Lily ran to catch up with the floating stretcher, and though Remus tried to follow her, he was stopped by a disgruntled Fredrick Trafield.   


***   


"You really scared me half to death, Sirius!" Lily said wearily, and Sirius shot her an apologetic smile.   


He had been revived, and all his bones were perfectly mended. The two were presently in the Infirmary, chewing on large chunks of chocolate.   


"Well, what happened to the game? Who won?" Sirius asked through a mouthful of chocolate.   


"The game was postponed because of you, silly!" Lily shot back impishly. "Gryffindor couldn't find a suitable replacement, and so they postponed the game for two days later. You had better win for Gryffindor, then!"   


"You know I will!" Sirius grinned, and Lily smiled back.   


Suddenly, the door to the Infirmary creaked open, and Narcissa poked her head in.   


"Sirius!" she exclaimed upon spotting him, and smiled. Sirius smiled back widely.   


"Did you come all the way here to see me?" He grinned. "I'm so flattered!"   


"Well, I'm starting to regret my decision." Narcissa replied, but smiled all the same, and handed him a slice of apple pie. "I got this from the kitchens for you. Hope you feel better soon."   


"Thanks," Sirius said, his whole face alight. Lily watched their exchange uncomfortably. Neither of them seemed to notice her presence in the room.   


"Well, I'd better be going now. Lucius apparently has something extremely important to tell me. _Everything_ he has to say seems to be important..." Narcissa rolled her eyes, and Lily noticed a glint of jealousy in Sirius' eyes.   


"Well... yeah, I'll see you around then."   


"Alright. Get well soon!" Narcissa waved, then disappeared out the door.   


Sirius immediately reached for the slice of pie, and offered Lily a bite. She declined however, feeling repulsed at the very idea of eating anything from Narcissa Libelle.   


"I didn't know Narcissa was such a sweet person..." Lily said sarcastically, but Sirius didn't notice the bitter edge to her tone.   


"Yeah, she's a lot nicer than she seems."   


"She was always so famous for being extremely rude and stuck up... " Lily spoke bitterly.   


"It's just dignity, you know. Very attractive, if I may say so myself..." Sirius said with a grin. "I think she really fancies me; I asked her to accompany me to Hogsmeade next weekend and she accepted. Definitely a date..."   


Lily remained silent for she couldn't think up a single thing to say.   


***   


The next day, after classes had finished, a message arrived to Sirius via owl. He quickly dashed out of the common room, leaving a puzzled Lily sitting alone by the fire.   


"I'll bet it's that Narcissa Libelle," Lily said to herself quietly, unaware of James' stare. He had watched Lily follow Sirius around for the past few days, and it was tearing him apart.   


Lily had also noticed James' recent bad mood, but had been afraid to confront him about it. She realized that telling him the truth would only put her in an awkward position, and also ruin James and Sirius' friendship.   


She looked around the common room, and upon noticing James, quickly walked up to the dorms. Although she felt terrible, she just couldn't bring herself to face him yet.   


She studied in her room for several hours, then decided to check whether Sirius had returned or not. She opened the door to the dormitory slightly, and peered through the crack.   


On two armchairs facing each other, sat Sirius and James. Sirius had his face buried in his hands, and James seemed to be comforting him. Lily strained to hear what they were saying.   


"The Hogsmeade date's been canceled..." Sirius spoke glumly.   


"Nothing wrong with that, you can always go another time. Something probably came up," James replied, patting Sirius' shoulder.   


"No. I reckon I won't be seeing Narcissa again... ever."   


"Don't be a silly git, Sirius. That's totally overdramatic. You'll get your chance sooner or later."   


"You don't understand, James... she's... she's engaged!"   


"Engaged...? She's in third year..." James raised his eyebrows questioningly.   


"Well, she's apparently been promised to Lucius Malfoy by her parents... Slytherin custom or something, they say."   


"You've got to be kidding, mate. And she's taking it seriously?"   


"I laughed it off at first... But she insisted that there's no way out of it. She said she wishes not to see me anymore; that it would only complicate things." Sirius sighed, and yanked at his hair irritatedly.   


"I'm really in complete disbelief here..."   


"Tell me about it... I don't think I've ever been so shocked in my life!"   


Meanwhile, Lily stood wide-eyed by the doorframe, slowly letting the new piece of information sink in. _Narcissa is engaged... to someone other than Sirius!_ she thought to herself, but couldn't get herself to smile for some reason. It seemed the blessing of a lifetime, but seeing Sirius' miserable face made her feel horrible.   


Was she to grab this opportunity, and admit her feelings to Sirius? Or was she to help him get back together with Narcissa one way or another?   


Lily slowly slipped back into the dormitory and shut the door behind her. She sunk to the floor, a sad smile on her face. She hadn't planned for things to go this way. Although she despised the idea of Sirius and Narcissa being together, she had had no idea that Sirius liked her so much. She couldn't help but feel guilty; as if Narcissa had gotten engaged because of her.   


_That's ridiculous!_ she assured herself, shaking her head furiously, but the guilt wouldn't disappear.   


Nevertheless, she decided to take a try. After all, this could only be the work of Fate, telling her to go to Sirius. Or so she thought.   


Now there was only James to take care of. It would be a rough journey...   
  
  
  
  
  
  


A/N: Whew... you really have no idea how hard it was for me to get this chapter out... Projects, presentations... and mid-term exams^^;; Oh the horror... Anyway, the sixth chapter is finally done. Rather low-quality work, I'll admit, but I tried my best! Wish me good luck on the exams! ^^   


Disclaimer: Characters and background belong to JKR. Infringement of trademark or copyright not intended. 


	7. when you're staring past me

**Everlasting**   


chapter 7: when you're staring past me   


"'Morning, Nar-"   


Narcissa Libelle swept past Sirius, ignoring his greeting. Lily felt sorry as Sirius' face fell.   


"How rude of her!" Ella piped up angrily, jabbing her fork into her scrambled eggs. Madeleine and Rebecca also looked up from their breakfast plates to shoot glares at Narcissa. She didn't take any notice, though.   


James placed a comforting hand on Sirius' shoulder, but Sirius only stared at his food. Lily couldn't help but feel sympathetic, and guilty at the same time. Although she felt sorry for Sirius, a small part of her was also glad that Narcissa was engaged to someone else. And it was wrong. After all, they were best friends; best friends should never think such selfish thoughts.   


Sirius remained in a bad mood throughout the day, and Ella's aggravating questions only worsened it. Lily, on the other hand, avoided Sirius as much as possible. Although she had planned on confessing her feelings for him, she just couldn't bring herself to do so while seeing him so glum.   


***   


"Sirius, is something wrong...?" Lily asked hesitantly. She half wanted to comfort him, but that wasn't possible, for she wasn't supposed to know about Narcissa's engagement yet.   


"Oh...? No... nothing wrong at all," Sirius replied, struggling to smile.   


"You just don't seem very focused is all..."   


"Oh, yeah, sorry. Just caught up in them silly daydreams of mine, again!" Sirius chuckled awkwardly, and Lily managed to smile. "What page am I supposed to be on, again? Is it the chapter about the Magical Revolution yet?"   


Lily shook her head. "Not yet. I'm still writing about the development of magical currency. Have you finished summarizing chapter 4 yet?"   


"No, actually... Really sorry, Lils. I just can't concentrate for some reason... probably because of the Quidditch match next week." Sirius smiled sadly. But Lily knew otherwise.   


"Sirius..." She decided she'd have to come out straight and truthful. "I know what's going on with you and Narcissa." Sirius looked up, his eyebrows raised questioningly.   


"What do you mean by that...? There's honestly nothing going on between us, Lils."   


"What I mean is, that I know how much you like her, and... I also know why she hasn't been speaking to you lately."   


Sirius' eyes narrowed in suspicion, but he didn't speak a word. He titled his head as if to try and analyze Lily's thoughts, then spoke slowly. "So... you know then?" Lily nodded, staring at the floor.   


"I... I'm really sorry, Sirius! I just couldn't help overhearing your conversation with James the other evening. And I heard everything... I'm sorry I eavesdropped."   


Sirius paused for a moment, as if deep in thought. "Hmm... so you know about Narcissa's engagement... Well, no matter. You probably would have found out sooner or later anyway," he spoke with a strained grin.   


"I really feel bad for your loss. I know how much you liked her... "_ How can I tell Sirius now? If I just confess everything as it is, I'll probably seem like such a horrid, selfish person...!_ Lily thought to herself desperately.   


Just then, Sirius rose to leave. "Hey, you know what? I absolutely forgot about going to visit Professor Trafield this afternoon; he agreed to help me find a suitable new broomstick. Not very 

often that stiff agrees to help anyone on anything, so I'd better not be late." He flashed Lily an apologetic grin. "Do you think we could continue the homework later this evening?"   


"Sure, no problem..." Lily trailed off quietly. "But, er, Sirius! One more thing before you leave..."   


Sirius turned to face her, his eyebrows raised.   


_Just get it over with, Lily! Just get it over with and stop torturing yourself. After all, it's now or never, right?_ Lily took a deep breath, and opened her mouth to speak the fateful words...   


"Sirius, there you are!!" Rebecca screeched as she hopped through the portrait hole. "I've been searching_ everywhere_ for you!"   


Lily let out a weary sigh, as she collapsed into her armchair. Someone always seemed to interrupt right at the most crucial moments. Thus, Lily had failed yet again.   


"Oh?" Sirius raised an eyebrow wearily.   


"Well, first of all, I'd really like to express my regrets. I knew that Libelle would start mistreating you sooner and later... and well, I think you deserve better, Sirius." Rebecca smiled at Sirius sympathetically. Lily tried hard not to gag.   


"I deserve... better? Do you have anyone particular in mind?"   


"Well... me, actually!" Rebecca let out a high-pitched giggle, and Sirius cringed. "And so... I'm offering you the honor of accompanying me to Hogsmeade this weekend!"   


Sirius scratched his head. "I was actually planning on er, not going..."   


"Not going?! Why??" Rebecca looked torn as she questioned Sirius desperately.   


"Just got lots of homework to catch up on, not to mention various other things to finish up..."   


Rebecca only pouted angrily as she marched out of the common room. She threw a scowl at Sirius before she slammed the portrait behind her.   


Lily and Sirius looked at each other, chuckling nervously.   


"Hey, Lils, I think I'd better be going now. I might take a while so don't wait up for me. I'll see you next morning then?"   


"Yeah, sure..." Lily replied, as her best friend gave a short wave and disappeared through the portrait hole. She felt her heart sink heavily. Fate had led her this far; why was it working against her all of a sudden?   


***   


Lily sat engrossed in her Potions textbook as the other students slowly walked into the classroom, talking and giggling amongst themselves. A loud crash was suddenly heard from the back of the classroom, and she jerked her head around at the sudden interruption.   


There was Sirius, his books and cauldron astray upon the classroom floor. He had seemingly tripped while walking into the classroom, and his face was beet red with embarrassment. Lily looked cautiously over at the Slytherins, most of whom were laughing heartily. Narcissa, however stared at Sirius intensely. Lily couldn't read her expression.   


"Very graceful indeed, Black!" Lucius Malfoy cackled as Sirius brushed his robes. Sirius scowled darkly but didn't reply.   


He suddenly discovered a bottle of ink that had rolled away from him, but as he knelt down to pick it up, Lucius strode over and kicked him lightly in the shin.   


"You looked rather graceful back there, but I guess the dog instinct in you just can't be hidden for long, eh, Black?" Lucius sneered. "Kneeling down on hands and knees suits you." The Slytherins roared with laughter, as Sirius' fists began to tremble with anger.   


"Stop it."   


From the back of the classroom, stepped Narcissa. She spoke quietly but firmly, tugging Lucius' arm insistently. Sirius stared at her, his eyes searching her desperately. But Narcissa didn't look at him.   


"Would you knock if off, Lucius? Caliga's going to be very displeased if she walks in on this..."   


"Stay out of this!" Lucius said roughly, shoving Narcissa aside. But he had crossed the line now.   


Sirius' eyes glittered furiously as he lunged at Malfoy, sending him toppling over. There was a flurry of fists, elbows, and feet as the two fought furiously amidst the other students' screams and cheers. Sirius fought furiously, but Malfoy was tall for his age and had the sturdy build of a Beater, and so poor Sirius soon found himself pinned to the ground.   


Lily gasped, close to tears. Why wouldn't Caliga hurry up? Why wouldn't anyone stop the two? What if Sirius were to get badly injured?   


Malfoy pinned Sirius' wrists to the floor, staring at him menacingly. Sweat was trickling down his forehead as he spoke sneeringly.   


"You think you're any match for me, Black? I could _kill_ you, and not just with my fists. Just be thankful you caught me by surprise, disabling me from getting my wand. And speaking of wands, what kind of idiot are you anyway? You have a perfectly good wand and you resort to fist-fighting. God, Black... You even _fight_ like Mudblood scum!" Lucius sneered as his fellow Slytherins cackled and yelled out insults at Sirius.   


"Malfoy... you'd better not lay a hand on Narcissa ever again... You may have me beaten now... but the moment you even touch her again, I'll kill you..." Sirius struggled to speak from underneath Malfoy's grip, but his glare was as fierce as ever.   


Narcissa watched from the back of the classroom, where she was surrounded by a group of friends. She looked pale and scared; an emotion that Lily didn't think existed within her.   


"Yeah? And what right do you have to tell me how to treat my own fiancee?" Lucius glared, as he stood up, grabbing Sirius by the collar.   


"Y- Your what...?" Sirius' face turned ashen as he processed what Malfoy had just said.   


"You heard me, Mudblood. My _fiancee_. Don't tell me you didn't know?" Lucius smirked in pleasure as he watched Sirius' eyes widen in shock. He finally let go of Sirius and surveyed him as one might do to a worm.   


Sirius slowly turned to Narcissa, as if to demand answers. She just turned away hurriedly, looking upset.   


"WHAT'S GOING ON IN HERE?" Caliga yelled above all the noise. For as the fighting had went on, the students had formed a crowd in the middle of the classroom, and were now making a commotion. "EVERYONE IN THEIR SEATS!"   


The students reluctantly made their way back to their seats. Lily watched Sirius worriedly, wondering what thoughts might be running through his head that moment. And she also realized...   


She realized that finding a place in Sirius' heart would be immensely difficult... But she'd try and try all the same...   
  
  
  
  
  


A/N: To tell the truth, I sort of wrote this chapter in a rush... And with exams over too, shame on me! Sorry! . It's just that some... er, things have come up... And also sorry for Lucius' lame insults... I'll think of something better next time!   


Disclaimer: Characters and background - not mine. Plot - mine. Well, sort of.   
  
  
  



	8. Important Notice!

+Notice + 

  


(Warning: OotP spoilers!) 

  


Very sorry to those who mistook this for an update; I'm afraid it's only one of those annoying notices. But a very important one, in fact. 

  


As you all know, with the release of OotP, the lovable Sirius has left us forever *sniffle* It really is a sorrowful thing, and it is rather hard to continue writing with that knowledge in my head. 

  


But on to the immediate problem: OotP provided us much information on the 'Marauders' when they were in Hogwarts, but unfortunately for me, much of it contradicted a lot of what I've written so far... I have to say, although I absolutely loved every bit of OotP, it's created a lot of problems for this story. 

  


And that's where I really need your opinion; should I end this story and start a new one according to what JK has revealed about the Marauders, or should I continue this in an AU fashion?? Please leave a review or e-mail me with your opinions! And thank you for taking the time to read this. 

  


-Clever Fox 


End file.
